


О пеленальных столиках, сметах и жизненном опыте

by Charmed_Owl, Xlamushka



Series: Большая семья Капитана Америки [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фьюри пробегает глазами смету закупок на следующий отчетный период и волосы на его голове не встают дыбом только потому, что их там нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пеленальных столиках, сметах и жизненном опыте

**Author's Note:**

> События этой феерии упоротости развиваются ДО событий первых двух частей

Ник Фьюри много чего повидал: супергероев, суперзлодеев, пришельцев. Всего и не упомнить. Богатый и разнообразный жизненный опыт позволяет ему держать лицо в абсолютно любых ситуациях. Именно это удерживает его челюсть на месте, когда он видит как споро и ловко Его Величество король Ваканды Т'Чалла меняет подгузник трехмесячному младенцу, сыну Капитана Америки и Тони Старка. Т'Чалла действует так, словно разбирает автомат на скорость — каждое движение точно выверено, процедура явно доведена им до совершенства.

Единственная причина, по которой Фьюри имеет счастье наблюдать эту картину, заключается в том, что монаршее семейство Барнсов-Старков-Роджерсов везде таскается с сыновьями. Приглашать постороннего человека няней они категорически не хотят, а Романова и Беннер отказываются оставаться с детьми дольше, чем на пятнадцать минут. С тех пор, как Стив-младший, первенец Кэпа и Барнса, начал ходить, отказываются все. Кроме Бартонов, но до них добираться неудобно. Мелкий Роджерс постоянно норовит куда-нибудь уковылять, а незадачливые няньки потом с ног сбиваются в поисках.

Так что на ежемесячную отчетную летучку в Щ.И.Т. большая семья Капитана Америки является в полном составе. Фьюри вполуха слушает замечания Кэпа по поводу прошедших миссий и переводит взгляд на Барнса. Тот сидит в кресле и вроде как внимательно слушает. Иногда даже кивает согласно. Но Фьюри понимает, что на самом деле он спит с открытыми глазами.

— У Стивена зубки режутся, он почти не спит по ночам, — перехватив взгляд Фьюри, поясняет Кэп, — мы по очереди дежурим, вчера была смена Баки.

Фьюри кивает, но не комментирует, снова переводя взгляд на Его Величество Т'Чаллу, который закончил пеленать ребенка и заинтересованно поглядывает в лежащие перед Кэпом отчеты. Кэп встает, забирает сына из рук мужа и уступает ему свое кресло. Планы по проведению совместных операций Т'Чалла обсуждает так же, как меняет подгузники — уверенно, быстро и эффективно.

Летучка подходит к концу и большая часть вопросов повестки дня обговорена, когда в конференц-зал входит Фил Коулсон с внушительной папкой под мышкой и видит решительно направляющегося к нему Стива-младшего. Фил, имея преимущество в росте, возрасте и скорости, гасит попытку капитанского чада сбежать в зародыше — дверь закрывается, отсекая тому все пути вырваться на волю. Фил служит в Щ.И.Т.е не первый год и насмотрелся всякого. Но еще раз объясняться с разгневанными отцами ему совсем не улыбается — он однажды уже отвернулся на минуточку, и потом едва сердечный приступ не заработал, обнаружив пропавшего ребенка на руках у Барнса. Который, щедро перемежая речь ругательствами на трех языках, тихо, но убедительно доносил до Коулсона всю степень своего возмущения.

Коулсон кладет документы перед директором и посматривает на Старка, которой зорко следит за топчущимся рядом Стивом-младшим. Фьюри пробегает глазами смету закупок на следующий отчетный период и волосы на его голове не встают дыбом только потому, что их там нет. В смете значатся подгузники, два вида детского питания — у Стива склонность к диатезу, некстати вспоминается ему случайно услышанное — и пеленальный столик.

— Фил? — Фьюри все еще надеется, что в смете какая-то ошибка.

«Зачем вообще штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а пеленальный столик?», — хочет спросить он, но вовремя прикусывает язык. Во время беременности Барнса в «Старк Индастриз» целый исследовательский отдел всей лабораторией тестировал подгузники. Максимальную абсорбирующую способность впитывающего слоя, экологичность используемых при производстве материалов, гипоаллергенность и черт знает что еще. Тони Старк искал те, что смогут удовлетворить все запросы его взыскательной семьи. И пилил Коулсона, если отдел снабжения что-то путал и закупал не то. Так что лучше не озвучивать некоторые свои соображения, чтобы не нарваться на лекцию от Старка с его компульсивным поведением. К тому же, что-то тут не сходится — детей-то уже двое, а столик нужен только сейчас?

— А что случилось с предыдущим?

— В прошлый визит Тор поставил на него Мьельнир. Оказалось, что производитель не рассчитывал на подобные перегрузки, — бодро рапортует Коулсон.

Фьюри думает, слышал ли когда-нибудь что-то более безумное, визирует документы и отдает папку Филу.

— Мы закончили, директор? — из уст Кэпа вопрос звучит скорее констатацией факта.

— Да, Капитан, мы закончили, — Фьюри встает и протягивает руку.

Капитан Америка пожимает ее в ответ и легко пихает Барнса в плечо, отчего тот моргает, мычит: «Эммм… Кхм… Согласен», и встает. Старк неловко поднимается с кресла, словно ему больно, Его Величество Т'Чалла подхватывает на руки Стива-младшего и Барнсы-Старки-Роджерсы покидают конференц-зал. Из-за двери доносится голос Старка: «Звони на выходных, Фил, смотаемся в Портленд».


End file.
